


Retrouvailles

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard returns to Middleham from France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering about the title, per google translate "retrouvailles" means "homecoming" in French.

Anne looked down at Ned who was playing with his castle blocks on the floor. It was well past his bedtime. She normally would not let him stay up, but Richard had sent word earlier in the day that he would arrive at Middleham soon. She could not stand to put their son to bed knowing his father would be home soon. So she was letting Ned stay up for awhile. 

Ned would turn two in December, and he was mostly a quiet baby, with his father’s dark hair and eyes. Anne could not help but adore him. He’d grown so much since Richard had left for France. She’d fretted for so long about Ned being small. Richard had always reassured her that Ned would grow, and he had been right. 

She looked up as one of the men entered the solar. “My lady.” He said bowing. “His Grace, the Duke has just ridden over the drawbridge.” 

“Thank you.” Anne said softly. She picked Ned up and started out of the solar. “Papa’s home.” She said to Ned. 

Ned looked up at his mother. “Papa home?”

“Yes sweetheart.” She smiled softly. 

“Ned see Papa.” He grinned. 

“Yes, you are going to see Papa, very soon.” She said softly. 

Richard could not help but grin as he walked into the hall and saw Anne walking in, holding their son. He could not help but think of how much Ned had grown during the months of his absence. As he started towards them, Anne shook her head slightly. He watched as she sat Ned down, and whispered to encourage him to walk to his father. 

He knelt down, as well as he could while wearing his armor, as Ned toddled towards him. Their boy had learned to walk while he’d been gone. He’d known of course, for Anne had mentioned Ned was walking now in one of her letters. But it was nothing like actually seeing their boy walking. 

Ned giggled, as he reached his father and Richard picked him up. “Papa!” He cried excitedly. 

“It seems to me you’ve learnt a lot of things while I’ve been gone, my boy.” Richard smiled softly. 

“He has.” Anne grinned. 

Richard shifted Ned to his other arm. “Come here.” He said softly to Anne. 

Anne immediately moved over to Richard. She kissed his cheek. “Welcome home, my love.” She said softly. 

“Tis good to be home.” He murmured. And it was, she had no idea how good it was to be home with his family. 

“It is very good to have you home.” She murmured. 

He smiled softly. “And if I know you, Anne, you’ve ordered a bath for me.” 

She grinned. “Well…..” In the early months of their marriage, it had become their tradition, he would arrive home after a journey, and she would immediately order a bath for him. 

“And I do believe it’s well past Ned’s bedtime.” He said softly. “Why don’t we take him to the nursery, and then adjourn to our chambers.” 

“As you wish.” She said softly. 

Richard looked down when Ned pulled his hair. “Ah, I know you’re tired my boy, I can see how you are fighting sleep, I will see you in the morning.” He promised. 

After taking Ned to the nursery, Richard pulled Anne into his arms. “I believe it’s time I give you a proper greeting.” He murmured. 

She reached up, touching his cheek. “You’ve not shaved in a few days.” She murmured. 

He laughed very softly. “The last few days, I’ve been in such a hurry to get home.” He sighed softly, relishing the feel of having Anne in his arms again. “You have no idea how much I have missed you.”

“If it is half as much as I’ve missed you, then you’ve missed me terribly.” Anne said softly. 

“So very much.” He said softly, before bending his head to kiss her softly. 

Anne groaned very softly, pressing herself closing to Richard, and causing him to groan as well. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve dreamt of you coming home.” She whispered. 

“No, but you’ll have to tell me.” He murmured, as they started to walk swiftly to their chambers. 

“I believe you said something about a proper greeting.” Anne smiled as the door to their bedchamber closed behind them. 

“I did promise you a proper greeting, didn’t I?” He murmured. 

“You did.” Anne grinned. 

He laughed softly. “And I believe you promised me a bath, so why don’t we start with that?” 

Anne laughed softly, and led him over to the tub, by the fire. 

“I should undress, shouldn’t I?” Richard laughed. 

“Oh, you should.” Anne grinned. 

“Tell me, are you going to be my body squire tonight?” He asked. 

Anne laughed. “Yes, and I’m certain I’ll do a much better job than you will as a ladies maid.” She unbuttoned his doublet. 

Richard laughed softly. “You’re not going to rip anything.” 

“No, I am not.” Anne smiled, as she pulled his shirt over his head. 

“I believe I should not make such a promise.” He replied. 

“No, you really should not.” Anne grinned, as she started to unlace his breeches. 

“Shouldn’t you unlace my boots first?” He grinned. 

She laughed softly as she knelt. “You do have a point.” She said as she started to unlace his boots. 

“I generally do.” Richard said, and then laughed as she glared up at him for a moment. 

Anne rose and then unlaced his breeches. “You should get into the tub, Richard.” 

“Aren’t you going to help with the breeches?” He grinned. 

“I’m sure you can handle those, and get into the tub.” She laughed softly, as he took off his breeches. She gave him the soap and the washcloth. “I’m certain you know how to use these.” She grinned. 

“You aren’t going to?” He asked, more a little surprised. 

“Oh, I’m stepping out for a moment, but I’ll be right back.” She said softly. 

“Are you certain you do not wish to join me?” He grinned. 

Anne laughed softly. “I had a bath earlier today.” She’d taken one as soon as she’d received the message he would arrive back at Middleham that day. 

“I’m sure you remember the last time we bathed together.” He said suggestively. 

“I certainly remember all the water we splashed onto the floor.” Anne laughed. 

“And you remember how much fun that was?” He grinned. 

Anne laughed softly. “Oh, I remember.” She smiled softly. “I might join you in a bit, but there’s something I want to do first.” 

As she disappeared into their bedchamber, Richard sighed. He picked up the soap and the washcloth. He certainly knew what to do with it, but it would certainly not be as fun without Anne’s help. 

A few minutes later, Anne slipped back into the chamber. She’d let her hair down, and now wore a robe. Richard turned at the sound of her footsteps. He could not help but smile at her. 

“You truly do not want anything torn tonight.” He laughed softly. 

Anne laughed, as she knelt next to the tub, and took the soap and washcloth from him. “No, I do not.” She said as she started to wash his back. 

Richard laughed softly, sitting up as Anne rinsed his back. He groaned very softly, as her hand slipped around to his chest. “Anne…” He murmured. 

“Hmmmm?” She asked very softly, then grinned at his sharp intake of breath as her hand went lower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne woke late the next morning, which was not truly a surprise to her. She guessed they’d finally fallen asleep a couple of hours before dawn. Upon dressing, she’d slipped to the nursery to see Ned. She wasn’t certain she’d been prepared for the sight that greeted her, Richard sitting on the floor with their son, playing with Ned’s blocks. Newly arrived home, after months away, and her very powerful husband was not tending to political matters, he was playing on the floor with their son. She’d watched them for a few moments before slipping away. She would spend time with Ned later, but for now she would give them this all important father-son time. After all, they were able to enjoy it as often as they should. 

She’d not seen Richard again until bed time. She was quite surprised to look up and see Richard carrying Ned into their chambers. Smiling softly, she started to plait her hair before joining them in bed. As she did her hair, Anne could hear their quiet voices, then Ned’s giggles. Turning to look at them, she found Richard was tickling Ned. 

As Anne, came to bed, Richard quieted Ned down for sleep. He smiled as she got into bed. “I thought he could sleep with us tonight.” Richard said softly. 

“I see that.” Anne grinned, She gently brushed Ned’s hair back for a moment. She could tell he was starting to fall asleep. 

Richard looked down at Ned. “He’s grown so much.” 

“He has.” Anne agreed softly. 

“I hate…” He took a deep breath. He couldn’t change it, but he hated he’d missed so many of Ned’s milestones. 

“Shush.” Anne said softly. 

Richard looked at her, and smiled softly. “Since he’s asleep, we should sleep too.” 

Anne nodded. “Yes, we definitely should.”

He leaned over and was lightly kissing her, when he first felt Ned push at his son. Puzzled, he pulled back. “Ned?” 

“MY Mama!” Ned cried. 

“Yes, of course…” Richard said confused. 

“Ned kiss Mama.” He said. 

Richard looked over at him, and soon was fighting to not laugh. “Only you can kiss Mama?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Ned nodded. “Ned kiss Mama.” 

“Papa cannot kiss Mama?” Richard asked. 

Ned thought for a moment. “Papa can kiss Mama once.” As Richard leaned over to kiss Anne, Ned cried. “No, you already kissed Mama!” 

Anne was fighting laughter now too. She kissed the top of Ned’s head. “It’s time for you to sleep.” 

Ned turned to look at his Mama. “Ned sleep with Papa.” 

“Of course you are.” Anne said softly, as Ned snuggled close to Richard. She dare not look at Richard, or she’d burst out laughing. 

Richard reached down, taking her hand in his. “He is definitely….” Richard murmured as Ned’s breathing became deep and even. 

“My son.” Anne grinned, knowing where his thoughts were going. 

“He is as...strong-minded as you.” Richard said after a moment. 

Strong-minded.” Anne laughed. “Well that is one good way to put it.” 

He laughed softly. “I thought it was good.” 

Anne glanced at Ned for a moment. “He’s asleep.” 

“How do you know?” He asked. 

“Trust me, I know.” Anne said as she gently kissed him. 

“Anne…” Richard murmured. 

“You realize he did not say how many times Mama may kiss Papa?”

“No.” Richard agreed softly, as they kissed again. 

Anne sighed softly, laying back against the pillows. “Good night, my love.” 

“Good night.” Richard murmured.


End file.
